


Belly Rubs

by RedZeveRin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ive been watching too much hedgehog belly rubs, M/M, find some in youtube they so kawaii, lawless probably likes em belly rubs too, ps. first work here i guess xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin
Summary: He lifts a finger and pokes the underside of his belly, thinking that maybe this time he can wake him up in a less violent way. What he gets was much different from what he intended to do, and instead, he hears a squeak. Little paws curl around his finger and the button nose nuzzles his skin. The hedgehog`s breathing didn’t even falter from that- he actually looked even more peaceful now.





	

Licht grew accustomed to kicking the Servamp every morning. Lawless calls his blaring  _"Wake up!!!! Wake upppp!!!"_  as a better alarm clock than the angel's own internal biological clock. Which of course results to Licht grumbling angrily as he pushes his comforters off him and aiming a kick to the direction of the annoying blond.

He didn't even need to be fully awake and looking to know where the sound came from. His angelic instincts pinpoints Lawless with astonishing accuracy, more specifically his ribs, and Licht's foot would connect to it shortly afterwards. Lawless would trudge out of the room clutching his side in pain, but his wide smirk told anything else besides him being hurt. Guildenstern and Kranz would shake their head fondly. Coffee is a must when watching the morning commotion unfurl between the Servamp and his Eve.

Licht then proceeds to stretch, do his morning hygiene, and then change. That was his routine.

But now as he stares at the tiny hedgehog curled up on the foot of his bed, he wonders what happened to it.

It`s been a week since Tsubaki's attempt on destroying Lawless of Greed, and while the said vampire prides himself in his regeneration capabilities, Licht was sure this wound was something else.

_He is still recovering,_ Kranz tells him time to time, and he knows that as well and he`d more or less notice it. Lawless has been using his hedgehog form more often now, even when it is nighttime. Guildenstern mentions something about not having enough jin to stay long in his human form. He knows that. But that doesn't mean that he feels comfortable with the sudden change of lifestyle. Sure he is happy about the lesser noise and lesser fighting, but it feels unnatural now.

Lately, the Servamp hasn't been barging in his room yelling " _Wake up!!!"_ in the morning, or shouting about anything else at that matter. Instead, Licht would hear his door creak open in the middle of the night, followed by the pitter patter footsteps of the hedgehog before a light weight settles below his feet. He'd shift his position in a while to give some space, but the little creature would always curl up closer, probably seeking warmth. Licht would gaze down for a while, listening to the quiet squeaking that told him that Lawless was already asleep, before he`d doze off himself. In the morning,  Lawless would usually be up and about already, much earlier than the angel, either nudging his side (which earns him a kick) or at some times, he`d have gone off to some weird part-time job already, but not anymore.

It`s been days that he`s having the hedgehog by his side in the morning, buried in a mess of crumpled sheets and breathing through his tiny nose. Even with the shift of the bed or the noise of Licht preparing his things, he`d still be asleep. It was only by around 9 am that Licht would press down on the mattress in a sudden movement, causing the little creature to bounce not so gracefully in the air and land face-first on the sheets.

_“Mou… Lichtan! Ever heard of a morning kiss instead?”_ Lawless would tease in his tiny voice and Licht would smack a pillow over him.

The red lines on the alarm clock read 9:47 am. It`s been 47 minutes past when he was supposed to wake the stupid rat up, but in the end, he was just there, watching. Lawless` little button nose would twitch time to time and his little paws would shift slightly, covering his chubby cheeks as he slept in pure bliss. If Licht focuses hard enough, he`d forget that the rat was actually a demon, and that he was actually pretty damn cute like this.

“Oi, stupid rat,” He mutters, voice much quieter than he intends it to be. He lifts a finger and pokes the underside of his belly, thinking that maybe this time he can wake him up in a less violent way. What he gets was much different from what he intended to do, and instead, he hears a squeak. Little paws curl around his finger and the button nose nuzzles his skin. The hedgehog`s breathing didn’t even falter from that- he actually looked even more peaceful now.

Licht`s eyes widens a fraction and his animal loving instincts starts screaming in his mind. How long has it been since he ~~didn`t feel any animosity towards the Servamp?~~ patted the Servamp`s animal form? He`d forgotten how calming and (although he hated to admit it) cute the little creature was before he found out about the lie Lawless used against him. It feels like an eternity and he simply misses the little one.

“Lichtan?” A soft voice catches him out of his thoughts, and he focuses on the beady red eyes of the hedgehog, still hazy with sleep.

Licht freezes for a moment, admiring the solemn look the creature had before shoving the thought at the back of his head. “It`s nearly 10, stupid.” He mutters with a bit more force.

Lawless shifts his gaze slightly to check the alarm clock, “Oh,” He says but doesn’t make an effort to move. His eyes dampens, and Licht could only wonder what was going on in the Servamp`s thoughts. He wiggles his finger in an attempt to distract him at least and the hedgehog squeaks in surprise, paws releasing him.

“Lichtan?!” Lawless asks, staring at him with surprise, and amazingly, it amused the angel. The hedgehog looks at his belly, then to the angel`s finger, then back to his belly and to the finger before he puffs out his cheeks and waves a paw at him, “Were you just molesting me in my adorable sleep?”

Licht rolls his eyes, “Shut it before I change my mind,” He sits himself on the bed, stretching his back before looking over to the animal and patting his lap.

The hedgehog feigns a gasp, a comedic shocked expression on its tiny face, “You didn’t deny it!” And sometimes Licht would wonder how he can make so many facial expressions that ranged from (still hated admitting it) cute to just plain humorous despite being in animal form.

“Wait… Change your mind on what?” Lawless tilts his head slightly. It takes all of Licht`s willpower not to grab the little creature and just smother him in hugs. It might be better to do so if Lawless didn’t have the same narcissistic ego that other Servamps have in their animal form into thinking that being cute can do wonders (ahemKuroahem). He holds his thoughts tightly and gives a sigh. He reaches out to the hedgehog and lifts him by his arms, all the while having Lawless` red eyes stares at him curiously before he was settled on the teen`s lap, quills against his white jeans.

Before Lawless can ask anymore, Licht places his thumbs over the side of his torso, making Lawless flinch, eyes widening at the sudden contact. He starts to rub little circles on the fur, continuing until the creature relaxes under his touch. Lawless closes his eyes in reflex and breaths through his nose. What was going on? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure if he is awake or is still in a dream, but nevertheless, he didn’t mind it. A satisfied grunt leaves his throat as he lifts his tiny arms a bit. The teen slows his circles as he widens it, applying tender pressure on the animal`s soft fur. Licht lets out a smile as he watched Lawless squirm happily, shifting his body bit by bit to get the fingers on his good spots. He lets him be and continues to rub. He moves over to his cheeks and relishes in the wheezing squeaks he hears from the hedgehog.

“L-Lichtan! That tickles--!” Lawless`s tiny paws holds on his fingers, eyes squeezed in glee. He squeaks and giggles, hind legs kicking at his arm playfully, “Sta-haap!”

Licht snorts and lowers his fingers, using two to continue their circular journey over the hedgehog`s soft, and heavily rising and falling, underbelly. The Servamp cackles a bit more, laying his arms out above him and letting out a pleased peep. With his eyes closed, he could almost feel his angel`s touch to be more than physical. It was more ethereal than he had imagined—the very same fingers that plays heavenly music, right here, giving him a belly rub.

And he still didn’t know why.

He opens his eyes and gazes at the teen`s face, searching for something, anything, that would give him a clue as to why this happened out of the blue, but he finds nothing. He squeaks instead, “Lichtan?”

Sensing the Servamp`s prying stare at him, Licht sighs but doesn’t stop his ministrations, “What?”

“Uh…” The bashfulness was evident from his tone and the way he shifted his gaze away. He must still be confused, and Licht couldn’t blame him. He was at loss as well, but he didn’t feel like putting much thought to it anymore. He cups his fingers and rubs the belly with more friction, causing the hedgehog to yelp in surprise before bursting into more fits of laughter. He smiled despite himself and slows his hands. With a soft voice and a gentle rub, he says: “You did well, Hyde,”

Lawless looks up, eyes wide and searching. Had he heard wrong? Was this still a dream? He reaches out his paw, wondering if everything would just disappear in a ripple, but instead Licht presses a finger against it, face contorting into a frown.“It`s only natural to thank an angel that complimented you, you demon.”

Lawless feels his insides flip. His eyes watered a bit as he whispered, “Th-thank…” He squeaks, flushing despite himself, but he grins. Little tears specked the edge of his eyes as he grabbed the finger with both paws, “Thank you… Lichtan…”

The angel huffs in amusement, a flush appearing on his cheek, “That`s enough already, stupid. I`m still giving you a belly rub,” Lawless lets go of the finger, lifts his arms out and squeals in delight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? Hmmm... still...  
> Thank you for reading this! Don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos! xD
> 
> Lichtan count: [ 6 ]
> 
> *hedgie belly rubs!!* <3


End file.
